


Simple Blessings

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Len are ridic, Established Relationship, Jewish!Len, M/M, Rosh HaShana | Jewish New Year, Slice of Life, joe is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry loved holidays, so he took it upon himself to learn about the holidays Len celebrated, too. Telling Len how he felt was only icing on the cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to saekhwa, who holds my hand every step of the way. 
> 
> I've been looking forward to writing this fic for a while. :D

~*~

Barry shrugged his backpack onto one shoulder, eyes glued to his phone as he thumped down the stairs. Joe was sitting in the living room and reading a newspaper, and Barry glanced up and gave him a wave before heading toward the door.

"Got plans tonight, huh?" Joe asked, looking at Barry over the edge of the page.

"Yeah, uh, maybe," Barry said, glancing down at his phone again. He had texted Len earlier, wondering if he was available, but Len hadn't responded yet.

"You sound like you've been getting serious." Joe folded up his newspaper and watched Barry, his eyes warm and unassuming. It made Barry want to squirm in guilt, but he'd promised himself he was going to tell Len his feelings before he tried to break the news to anyone else.

"Yeah," Barry said slowly, biting his bottom lip as he looked at Joe. "I mean, I think I'm getting serious. I don't know about him, though."

Joe's eyebrows climbed up. "So it is a guy. I thought it might be—You're not usually all that shy about bringing girls home."

"What—I mean. Er. It's not." Barry rubbed a hand over the back of his head. "I'm not nervous because he's a guy."

Joe stared at Barry, his gaze penetrating and concerned. "Do I need to be worried about you, Barr?"

Barry waved his hands through the air as if he could wipe out the conversation through sheer force of will alone. "No, I'm seriously, totally fine. I just… don't know if we're on the same page with our relationship, and I want to know where I'm standing before I ask him to attend any family dinners to get grilled by a detective."

Joe relaxed and laughed, shaking his head. "It's called a conversation, Barry. I'm allowed to ask questions."

"Interrogation," Barry corrected. His phone buzzed, and he tried to be casual when he glanced at the screen. With the way Joe laughed harder, though, Barry didn't think he was very convincing.

"Get on out of here," Joe said, grinning. "Have fun."

Barry smiled back at Joe, so grateful that he had such an amazing dad, that somehow he'd lucked out and ended up with two amazing dads. He ducked out of the house and slid his thumb across the screen so he could read Len's response.

 _heading home_ , he read, and then, _you can join me if you want. ___

__Barry beamed at that—such simple, noncommittal words, and they still made his heart swell. He caught the empty strap of his backpack and pulled it over his other shoulder, bouncing once or twice on the balls of his feet to get the weight evened out. When he was ready, he raced through the city, going just slow enough that his shoes wouldn't catch on fire but still faster than anyone could really see._ _

__He actually passed Len the first time, on the sidewalk and out in the open, and made a u-turn, stopping a block away to make sure he wasn't smoking anywhere before he jogged to Len's side._ _

__Len glanced over at Barry from the corner of his eye. "Barry."_ _

__"Um." Barry caught his breath and grinned. "Shanah Tovah?"_ _

__Len turned to look at Barry straight on, a smile tilting the corner of his mouth. "Shanah tovah umetukah."_ _

__Barry blinked at Len and was struck with the sudden terror that he was going to screw everything up. An embarrassed, uncomfortable blush crawled up his throat and into his face, and he ducked his head, digging into his pocket for his phone. "I—ah. I don't know what that means, hold on."_ _

__Len's hand was surprisingly gentle when it closed around Barry's wrist, and Barry took a breath, exhaling when Len rubbed his thumb against the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. "You're nervous."_ _

__"I don't wanna mess this up," Barry confessed._ _

__Len hummed and tilted his head in thought, his smile gentler. "You're not messing it up, Red. You're trying."_ _

__Barry's heart rose in his throat, and he pulled his wrist from Len's hand so he could interlace their fingers. His heart pounded hard in his chest, a drumbeat that made blood rush to his head as he waited for Len to pull away. Len studied him for a couple of seconds, eyes unblinking and heavy on Barry's face. Then Len stroked his thumb against Barry's and started walking again, using their connected hands to pull Barry along._ _

__"What's in the bag?"_ _

__"Um. I did some reading? And this is like, the new year for you, so… some noise makers? A couple of other things?" Barry's head spun, his mouth dry and gummy._ _

__They were holding hands in public like any other couple, and it felt more intimate than getting naked. Len kept stroking Barry's thumb, down along the dip of his wrist, and back up, over and over again, and Barry was prickling everywhere, almost on the verge of passing out. He'd passed out a lot over the years. He knew when he was getting close._ _

__Len shook his head. "No noisemakers. I just listened to the shofar, and my ears need a rest."_ _

__Barry smirked at that. "You're getting old."_ _

__Len shot Barry another quick look that warmed Barry to his toes. "You're pushing it. Might have to cut my losses if it's a deal breaker."_ _

__"No, no," Barry struggled to hide his smile and nodded, very seriously. "You're distinguished. A silver fox, you know?" He shrugged, and his smile grew. "I mean, sure you're old enough to be my dad—"_ _

__Len snorted and tried to pull his hand free. "That's it, we're done, it's over—"_ _

__Barry laughed, and it was so light, like the sound almost floated out of him. He was filled to the brim with affection, and he clutched Len's hand and then his arm when Len tried to shake him off. They tussled playfully for a minute, and then Len gave up, his smile pressed against Barry's shoulder._ _

__"Guess you're stuck with me, huh?" Barry said._ _

__Len huffed a laugh and pulled away, tugging Barry the last few steps to his door. "Guess I am."_ _

__They were at a different safe house than the one Barry had grown used to, but Len tended to keep the layout of the furniture the same, so he kicked off his shoes and set them next to the door before following Len in. "It's quiet."_ _

__"Mick and Lisa are busy tonight." Len went into the kitchen and put something in the oven. Barry flashed in and stole a chair, watching Len set the timer and then turn back to the fridge to pull out salad ingredients to toss. "It's just you and me, kid."_ _

__"Means I can use my powers, which is nice." Barry sped through the kitchen, checking the cabinets for dishes and setting the table._ _

__"Also means you can eat everything without Mick staring at you," Len teased._ _

__Barry raced back into the kitchen. "You don't have to burn anything, do you?"_ _

__Len shook his head. "That's just for Passover."_ _

__"Right." Barry nodded. "Okay."_ _

__Len waved Barry away and brought two bowls of soup to the table before going back into the kitchen to check on the oven. Barry decided to help him along by zipping back to the kitchen for the salad and side dishes. A few minutes later, Len brought out a serving plate piled with steaming hot brisket._ _

__Len was obviously still a little uncomfortable with letting Barry into such a personal time, so Barry stayed quiet as Len recited the blessings over the food before serving them._ _

__As always, the food was amazing—apples in honey, a cucumber, corn and pomegranate salad, a light ginger carrot soup, glazed apricot carrots with peppers, and a brisket that was so tender it melted in Barry's mouth. "I wish you would feed me all the time," Barry said in between bites._ _

__"You mean I don't?"_ _

__Barry made a face and took a vindictive bite of his brisket, only to sigh and melt into his chair. Between the two of them, they managed to finish most of the meal, and Barry zipped through the cleanup, putting away the few leftovers and washing the dishes._ _

__"Hey, Red." Len drew Barry's attention again as Barry finished washing the dishes. "One last thing."_ _

__"Yeah?" Barry leaned against the counter and watched as Len got an apple from the fruit bowl and honey from the cupboard._ _

__"Grab a small bowl, will you?"_ _

__Barry grabbed the smallest bowl that he could find and followed Len out. Len sat, took the bowl from Barry's hands, and drew him into his lap, tilting his head and pressing a kiss to Barry's chin. Then Len took the knife he'd carried out with him and cut the apple into slices, carefully carving out the core and setting it aside. He poured honey into the small bowl. Then he took one of the apple slices and dipped it into the honey._ _

__"More apples and honey?" Barry asked. "This is a thing, isn't it? I mean, I already ate, like, three servings of—"_ _

__Len hummed and shoved a piece of honeyed apple into Barry's mouth, shutting him up. It was delicious, sweet and crunchy, so Barry relaxed, moving his legs so he could sit more comfortably on Len's lap. Honey dripped onto Barry's bottom lip, but before Barry could wipe it away, Len's hand was there, his thumb catching the honey at the curve of Barry's bottom lip before pressing between Barry's lips. Barry looked at Len and their gazes locked as Barry sucked Len's thumb clean. Barry loved sitting this close, because he could actually feel when Len's breath caught, could see his pupils dilate._ _

__Len took the next bite of honeyed apple and chewed before answering. "Honey and apples are traditional. It signifies a good new year."_ _

__"We should probably eat it all," Barry whispered. "We need all the good we can get."_ _

__Len snorted at that but gave Barry the next bite of apple. Barry kept his eyes on Len the entire time, curling his arms around Len's neck. He ran his fingers over Len's nape, finding the soft hollows next to Len's jaw and skimming his nails over the short buzz of Len's hair. That earned him a shiver, so Barry did it again, bending to steal a quick, honey-sticky kiss._ _

__"I love you." Barry's heart automatically picked up, racing in a blend of triumph and utter terror as he finally, _finally_ said the words, and Len's hands stilled._ _

__After one endless second, and then another, Len tilted his head and and smiled, small and awkward and adorable. "I know."_ _

__Barry, in the process of trying to steal another kiss, pulled back. "Did you just Star Wars me?" He zipped out of Len's lap, hands on his hips. "Talk about a deal-breaker!"_ _

__"Scarlet, come on." Len rose out of the chair, his hand outstretched, and Barry evaded it, grinning as he backed toward the living room. "It was the perfect answer. I couldn't resist."_ _

__"I'm offended," Barry said. "Terribly. You have a heart of ice."_ _

__"Let it go, Red." Len stalked forward, but Barry started laughing so hard he couldn't see where he was going._ _

__"Seriously, do you hear yourself?"_ _

__Len planted his hand against Barry's chest and tilted him backward—Barry pinwheeled his arms as he fell over the couch, the air punched out of him when he landed back on the cushions. "Don't be so cold, kid." Len prowled over the arm of the couch, and Barry's heart somersaulted in his chest as Len slid over him, settling into the vee of his thighs. "I only have ice for you."_ _

__Barry laughed harder, tears blurring his vision. "Oh, god, stop. Just stop."_ _

__"I love you, too."_ _

__The words were so soft that Barry almost didn't catch them, but he sucked in a breath, staring up at Len with wide eyes. He pushed up against the cushion to kiss Len again, pulling tight at the collar of Len's shirt. Len curled an arm around Barry's back and pulled him in, and Barry couldn't resist smiling against Len's mouth._ _

__When they finally had to pull away to breathe, Barry pressed his lips to Len's shoulder, his mouth a little swollen and achy, although it healed in less than a minute. He pulled away to get a better look at Len. Len's mouth was red, his eyes hot on Barry's face._ _

__"Yeah?" Barry swallowed, smiling bashfully._ _

__Len stared down at Barry, and something cracked open in his expression, a vulnerability that Barry had only rarely seen. "Yeah."_ _

__"I—haven't been dating anyone else." Barry braced himself for Len's answer, told himself that he wouldn't get jealous when Len said he'd had other lovers, because an open relationship was what they agreed on before Barry decided to get attached._ _

__He was lying to himself. He would hate them on principle anyway._ _

__Len shook his head. "I'm not gonna give details, but romance on the Waverider is hit or miss. Mostly miss."_ _

__Barry nodded, reaching out and stroking his fingers over Len's mouth. "And now?"_ _

__Leonard's forehead furrowed as he thought. "I've never been an exclusive kind of guy, Red," he admitted. "But for you? I could try."_ _

__Barry smiled at that, grateful Len was even entertaining the idea, and he decided to push his luck. "How do you feel about dinner with my family?"_ _

__"How about we put that conversation on ice?" Len's response was so immediate that Barry started searching for a pillow to hit him with—any one of the several he knocked off when he fell on the couch would have been acceptable—but then Len kissed him again._ _

__Which, you know, Len was right._ _

__Dinner with his family could wait.__

 _ _~*~__

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello to me at [Dreamwidth](http://www.lunesque.dreamwidth.org) or [tumblr](http://moriavis.tumblr.com)!


End file.
